The Labyrinth Champion
by LittleFairyMaiden
Summary: Sarah realizes that she should have stayed in the Labyrinth at the end of the movie and this is her story on how she was returned and why... Rated T for now rating may go up ...J/S ... Disclaimer :Don't own anything !
1. Mistake

Sarah sat looking into her vanity mirror wondering if what she was about to do was even a good idea. She had thought long and hard about the events of the past 13 hours and knew that at the end she had made a mistake. Right before Sir Didymus had left from the party that had been thrown in her honor she asked him if he knew anything of Fae proposals. When he had said yes she repeated Jareth's proposal to him and he gasped and went on to explain that the king had basicly asked her to marry him. So here she sat looking into the mirror and wondering if she cound take back the words she had said to him at the end.

Taking a fortifying breath she called to him " I wish to speak to the Goblin King, Right Now."

She waited for what seemed like forever, however when nothing happened she sighed and tried to keep the tear that began to roll down her cheek in check. She wasn't sure if she really expected him to show up anyway but it would have been nice to be able to face her foe once more only because she needed to apologize for saying the words on the end.

Finally when after waiting another few minutes and he still did not show up she went to bed .

Her dreams though were not pleasant instead she kept seeing his face as it had been at the end when she had told him that he had no power over her.

Meanwhile…

"Jareth, how could this mortal defeat you?" the high Queen questioned her son

"I don't know but she did have help from a few of my subjects." he replied

"She should not have been allowed to leave, you know the prophesy, the champion of the labyrinth would be the next high queen she was supposed to stay and be your queen until it is time for you to take your father's and my place on the high throne!"

Jareth looked at his parents, he knew that Sarah should have stayed and was just as shocked as his parents that she had not. How could the prophesy come true if she didn't stay? She was his! And he would get her back whether she wanted to come back or not. She belonged to him! It was then that everyone in the room heard the wish from the Champion.

"Jareth, you are not to go get her , for I will retrieve the Champion myself." the High King told his son, and with those words he transported himself to the Champions room aboveground.

'Mother, I do hope he knows what he is about to get into. She is no ordinary girl. There is something about her that is different like she has some latent magic within her. Its almost like she is part Fae. How else could she have turned my subjects away from my direct order and help her."

"I'm sure that he will know how to handle the girl, Jareth." it was then that she heard her husbands voice in her head ' My dear, I have found the Champion however, there is something about her, she looks so familiar. She could easily be Queen Lyssara's twin.'

With those words the high queen eyebrow rose dramatically. Then she recalled that Lyssara had gone above a few years back and had not returned for some time, though after her return she seemed sad. The High Queen realized why now. The Champion was the queens daughter that she had left behind aboveground. So Jareth's assumpion of the Champion being half Fae would be correct.

'Bring her my dear, it is time for her to come home.' she replied to her king

Aboveground…

The high king looked down on the young woman in the bed sleeping. She looked so much like Lyssara it wasn't even funny. But how could a mortal look like an exact replica of on of the queens of the Underground? He sent his thoughts to his queen and she told him to bring the girl home. Home? He was confused but none the less he bend and cradled the young woman in his arms and then disappeared leaving no trace that she had ever resided Aboveground.


	2. Where am I ?

A/N ok here is chapter 2 enjoy working on chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own anything :(

Chapter 2

Sarah awoke and instantly knew that it wasn't her bed nor her room. Looking around she tried to figure out where she was. The room she was in was an elaborate space. The walls were stone whitewashed in white with gold trim around the ceiling. There was a gold chandelier hanging in the middle of the room with tiny crystals that caught the candlelight and sent prisms of rainbows throughout the room. The bed she was currently sitting on was covered in green silk sheets with gold trim and the coverlet was a gold with white trim. The headboard was carved out of wood and had what appeared to be angels carved into the surface. There were three doors, one on each wall and she wondered where they lead to. She saw a large wardrobe on one wall next to one of the doors. Getting off the bed she walked to it and flung open the wardrobe door to find several medieval styled dresses along with shoes. Closing the door and shaking her head she backed away from the wardrobe and made for the door opposite it hoping that it would lead her out of the room she had awoken in.

Jerking open the door she found that it lead to a small sitting room complete with bookshelves and a huge fireplace. There were also several chairs covered in hunter green velvet and gold trim. She closed the door and leaned against it trying to calm her racing heart.

Where am I? Am I dreaming still? Did he come and take me away from my home while I slept? All these questions raced through her head as she tried to take everything in.

Just then the door to her right opened and in walked a young woman in what appeared to be a chambermaids outfit. "Ah your awake milady." the young woman said with a curtsy.

Sarah was now fully confused. Why had this young woman curtseyed to her she was of no importance. Before she could ask why the young maid said " We need to get you dressed milady, the king and queen would like to meet you in the throne room shortly."

Throne Room? Ok now she really wanted to know where she was and why she had been brought there and just who was the king and queen ?

"I'm sorry but where am I? And what king and queen am I supposed to see?"

The chambermaid looked at her in a calculating way trying to figure out the woman before her. True the woman had been brought to the palace unconscious but did she truly not know where she was? Or for that matter who the King and Queen of the Underground were. "Milady you are Underground in the Palace of the High King and Queen, whom you are to meet in less than ten minutes we really do need to get you ready to see them." she explained as gently as she could.

'I'm Underground?…. I'm gonna Kill him….. How dare he bring me back with out my consent!" Sarah raged

The chambermaid smiled for she had been told that the Champion would not be happy when she found out exactly where she was. So she easily brushed off the fact that Sarah had said she was going to kill him…. Him being her betrothed whom was awaiting her arrival in the throne room. She quickly helped Sarah dress for her audience with the king and queen, then lead her to the throne room doors. The guards at the door were expecting her and opened the doors to allow her entrance.

Jareth was the first to see her and he smiled she looked like a princess though a rather understated and underdressed princess but a princess none the less. All in all she took his breath away much like when they had danced in the crystal ballroom during her run.

The High King noticed that his son was not paying any attention what he was telling him and followed his son's stare to the young woman who was standing by the doors looking like a frightened deer. The champion was dressed in a green day dress with white trim and looked lovely. Reminding him even more of Lyssara. Her very stance reminded him of the elf queen.

He motioned for the girl to come forward and Sarah slowly walked up to the dais where the High King and Queen of the Underground sat and where the man that haunted her dreams was standing . When she got to the dais she fell into a deep yet clumsy curtsey ( seeing as how she had never curtseyed a day in her life).

"Rise Lady Sarah," the Queen said with a smile.

Sarah stood unsure as to why she was back in the underground and desperately wanting to ask but wasn't sure if she should. And why is everyone calling me Lady? She wondered silently.


	3. Meeting the High King and Queen

Disclaimer: don't own anything :(

Chapter 3

Sarah stood unsure as to why she was back in the underground and desperately wanting to ask but wasn't sure if she should. And why is everyone calling me Lady? She wondered silently.

"Your Majesties, may I ask why I am here?" she asked in a small voice, still nervous standing in front of two of the most powerful beings in the Underground, well three of the most if she counted Jareth.

"You are here because you beat the Labyrinth and therefore won the rite to stay here as one of us my dear." the king said then added "You may also have family that live here and it is only right that you be here to claim your heritage."

"How is that possible Sire? My family lives Aboveground." she replied, clearly not understanding.

"We have notified the King and Queen of the Elven Kingdom to come to dine with us this evening. The reason …. Well you will find out later tonight my dear." the king said

"Sarah, dear, you are wondering why we call you Lady are you not?" the Queen said having clearing read the young woman's confusion when she had told her to rise after her curtsey.

Sarah could only nod and wonder if the queen had read her mind and not liking it one bit.

"We call you Lady because that is the title you earned by becoming the Labyrinth Champion."

Understanding came over Sarah. So she had become a Lady all because she had beat the Labyrinth and then she had to wonder if there were others like her. Other champions of the Labyrinth or was she it ? She also wondered if they were telling her everything because she had a feeling that they were not, that they were holding something back, something big. She wondered who the King and Queen of the Elves were and what did they have to do with her and what family did they think she had down here anyway unless….. Her thought stopped there. It can't be, could it ? She thought to herself…. Could the Queen of the elves be … could she be her mother? Is that why she had left her and her father so many years before had it all been a ploy ? Was she really not an actress and instead a queen and a Fae? 'I guess I will just have to wait to find out?'

Jareth watched his betrothed like a hawk through out the entire interview with his parents. True she did not yet know that they were betrothed and he fully intended for it to be kept secret till he could court her properly. He knew that in her mind and the way she was raised she was too young to consider being married at her age but here in the underground the rules were different, a maiden of her age was very sought after as a wife because it was thought that the younger the maiden the better the chance for a child from the union. Their race was a dying one and no one knew why. After all they had once thrived and now every child that was born was treasured because so few were brought into the world and survived. He knew she would balk at the idea of their betrothal especially since she had essentially refused him at the end but a conversation with the fox had enlightened him to a truth that even she could not deny. She loved him! He wondered if that was the reason she had called on him last night, wondered if she had intended to take back the words that had sent her home in the first place and kept them apart.

"Sarah, was your room to your liking?" the Queen asked her, pulling Sarah out of her thoughts

"Oh yes, Your Majesty, thank you."

After a another hour of speaking to the royal couple as well as having breakfast with them Sarah was shown back to her room. Sarah closed the door an leaned against it letting out a deep breath and thought about the way her heart could not seem to stop pounding. Even though she had been very careful not to look at the Goblin King she could feel his eyes on her the entire time. It should have unnerved her but oddly enough it had not she was actually rather flattered that she had somehow caused him to become speechless. She could not explain it but she felt protected with him there.

Shaking her head she walked to the sitting room and sat down thinking about the possibility of living here for the rest of her life. She had found out during her conversation with the royal couple that her life Above was no more. She had effectively been erased from the minds of all the humans in the world above. She had been clearly upset to find that out but it was done and there was nothing she could do about it. She had wanted to throw a tantrum when they had told her but something had stopped her from doing so. Maybe it was because she didn't have any where else to go and they were currently her hosts and she didn't want to seem ungrateful. She knew that she had changed a lot because of her run in the labyrinth and she had Jareth to thank for that. She found that she was not the same spoiled, selfish young girl that had wished her baby brother away to the goblins. That was one of the things she had wanted to talk to Jareth about in the first place. She had wanted to tell him that she was sorry for being a brat and using the power she now realized that he had bestowed on her to wish away a defenseless baby just because she was angry at her father and stepmother for always making her baby-sit when she really didn't want to.

Just then there was a knock on her sitting room door. Going to open it she was surprised to see Jareth standing there looking every inch the King he was. Her eyes traveled from his black heeled knee-high boots up his dove gray clad legs (purposely missing a certain part of his anatomy) to his ruby red poets shirt which was open to his navel to show off his nicely chiseled hairless chest, up to his neck in which hung the medallion of his station then to his face that she could see even in her sleep with perfect clarity. Looking into his mismatched blue eyes she shivered as she saw his suppressed desire in them it was the same look he had given her in the ballroom when they had danced together.

"Goblin King, what do you wt?" she tried as hard as she could to sound annoyed with him.


	4. A Garden stroll reveals much

Disclaimer: don't own anything :(

Chapter 4

Jareth was a bit perturbed that she was annoyed with him but he could not deny she was beautiful when she was mad at him. "Now Sarah is that anyway to greet a King?" he asked eyebrow raised

She couldn't help the blush that appeared for she knew he was right. "I apologize your majesty, how can I help you?" she replied sweetly.

"I was wondering if you would like to see the gardens before dinner tonight." he said

She thought about the legality of strolling in the garden alone with him then decided that she really didn't care. She told herself she was going to go with him only because she wanted to get to know him better. "I would love to your majesty." she said walking out into the corridor with him and hesitantly taking his proffered arm.

They both made their way down the corridor in relative silence, though both wanted to say something neither knew what to say. They walked out into the cool afternoon sunlight and Jareth lead her to the gardens . Sarah was not sure what she was expecting in the gardens but what she saw nearly made her stagger in shock. The garden was spectacular, every kind of flower know to man and then some was on display. Flowers that normally didn't bloom at the same time of year were all in bloom and Sarah figured it was magic which was causing it. In the middle of the garden was a fountain which had fairies forever displayed in stone fitted around the edges of the fountains multiple tiers. Beyond that there was a hedge-maze.

She turned an looked at Jareth in awe. "It's Beautiful Jareth!" his name slipped out before she could stop it and she looked up at him a blush on her cheeks and was about to apologize for her error when he stopped her.

"Don't apologize Sarah, you may call me by my name in private if you like." he told her. He wasn't about to tell her that the sound of his name coming from her lips made him very happy and he wanted to hear it more often.

"Ok then Jareth, can I ask you something then?"

"Of course you may,"

"Who exactly is the Queen of the Elven Kingdom? And why is it the High King thinks she would mean something to me?"

He was not sure on how to answer that question. His parents and even himself suspected that the Queen was Sarah's mother but they were not positive. She looked far too much like Lyssara for it to be simple coincidence. It was one of the reasons he had told his mother that she could possibly be half Fae.

"Well she is married to the Elven King though I can't say for sure if it was a love match or a political one. She is the daughter of one of our Elders and has a stubborn streak a mile wide. Several decades ago she disappeared only to reappear several years later, though she was greatly subdued when she returned. It was as if she left something behind when she returned. She is a very serious Queen and is said to be rather cruel. As far as anyone knows she is barren and is unable to give her husband an heir, so there is much strife in their relationship. She has been with the king for over 600 years. She has also on several occasions begged me to find her a child. She is also very vain and selfish."

"Okay" then she asked "What does she look like?"

He decided that the best way to answer that question was by telling her the truth, "She looks exactly like you Sarah. You could easily be her twin." he sighed and continued, " That is why we all think she may be your mother there is no way she can't be the similarities are just too strong for her not to be." he finished

This floored Sarah. Her mother? That can't be right her mom was in New York City on Broadway her name in lights just like she had always wanted and the reason she gave her father and her when she left. She had told them that she just couldn't be tied down in some small insignificant town when there was something better out there. She left after that, turning her back on a then ten year old Sarah. She never had gotten over her mother leaving her and had been furious with her father when he had remarried not even two months after the event. Karen had not been a bad person but Sarah just could not find it in her heart to love the woman even though Karen was a nice person and was trying to get to know her stepdaughter in the best way she knew how. Now Jareth was telling her that her mother was here in the Underground and a Fae and Queen no less.

"Jareth I think I need to sit down" she said weakly. He head was spinning from the sudden revelation.

"Are you alright Sarah?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

She nodded and then stood. Turning she asked that he take her back to her room. He obliged her and together they went indoors and he returned her to her room. "Sarah may I escort you to dinner this evening?" he asked before she closed the door.

'Yes, Jareth you may."

Taking her hand he lifted it to his lips and placed a sweet light kiss to the back bowing he left her standing there looking after him in wonder. 'had he really kissed her hand?' she blushed and went into her room closing the door softly behind her.

A/n Ok so is Lyssara, Sarahs mom or not that is the question come back and all shall be revealed


	5. Bethrothed and a Shock of a lifetime

Disclaimer: don't own anything :(

Chapter 5

Sarah stood in front of the full length mirror and was shocked. The woman staring back at her couldn't possibly be her. The dress which was a deep red flowed around her like water, the silk lying softly against her pale skin. The sleeves, neckline and the hem was trimmed in black and silver. Her hair was pulled back in an intricate style and red jewels were suspended within it. She had on black silk slippers threaded with silver and a necklace of black onyx was around her neck. She took a deep breath when she heard the knock on her door knowing that Jareth was out in the corridor awaiting to take her to dinner.

The maid they had sent to tend to her went an answered the door allowing the Goblin King to enter the room. As soon as he looked at her his heart nearly melted. She looked gorgeous and every inch the Queen she would one day be. He wasn't sure if he could wait to start courting her like he had planned. With her dressed like that he wanted to make her his Queen right then and there and forget the formalities.

"Beautiful" he breathed out finally, pride shining in his eyes.

"Really?" she asked, "You don't think it's a bit much for someone my age?"

'Ah so she finally brings up her age hmm this should be an interesting conversation indeed' he thought to himself

"Sarah, you are dressed the way all young ladies of station are to be dressed. I know you are not used to this as of yet but it is something you will have to get used to. A young lady of your age and stature is usually married by now. I will warn you, you may have several young and older male Fae asking for your hand."  
He stopped knowing that she was in shock at this but was not prepared for her next question.

"Is that why you proposed to me at the end then Jareth? Because I was of marrying age in your eyes and world?" she asked curious to know if that was it or if there had been some other reason he had wanted her to stay like Love.

"No Sarah, I did not ask because you were of age. I asked because I fell in love with you. I loved your determination, your spirit, your fire and I wanted nothing more than to have you as my Queen, to claim you as mine for all time." 'well so much for holding back' he though warily.

"Does that offer still stand now even though I initially refused you?" she asked quietly

He stepped right up to her and then pulled her into his arms simply holding her against him as he whispered into her ear, "Yes my love, it offer still stands that is if you will have me?"

She smiled and then leaned back to look up into his eyes that she had somehow fallen in love with. "Yes, I will have you my King." she whispered.

He smiled then lightly gave her kiss that promised much more. Pulling back he gave her his arm and together they left for the banquet hall where dinner was being served.

They walked into the banquet hall smiling and chatting quietly to each other. This did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room. The high King and Queen smiled knowing that the prophesy was coming to pass and that with the closeness of their bodies they could tell that their relationship had taken a turn. A good turn by the look of things. Only one person in the room was not smiling at the happy couple indeed she was almost furious by what she was seeing.

"Goblin King, I would ask that you kindly remove yourself from my daughter this minute!" a furious Elven Queen spoke with barely concealed fury.

At her words both Sarah and Jareth looked over at her. Jareth with anger and Sarah in shock.


	6. Explainations all around

Disclaimer: don't own anything :(

Chapter 6

At her words both Sarah and Jareth looked over at her Jareth with anger and Sarah in shock.

"You will not tell me to take my hands off my betrothed madam" Jareth said in a controlled voice.

"Mom?" was all Sarah was able to get out before she suddenly went limp and fainted.

Jareth caught her before she fell and carried her to a chaise and laid her down gently. Suddenly he was barking orders at the servants and trying his best to keep his cool. He was furious at Lyssara for her outburst and wanted nothing more than to banish her from the room unfortunately he could not for she was his parents guest and he had no say in what happened to her.

High Queen Junith was under no such qualms and asked that the guards remove the elven queen from the room for the moment . Lyssara protested loudly and struggled against the guards rough handling but left the room anyway. King Lysandr followed his queen from the room wanting to know why she had kept her daughter a secret from him all these years.

Sarah slowly woke up and was temporarily confused as to where she was that is until she saw Jareth and she smiled and tried to sit up only to have him gently push her back down and telling her to rest for a moment.  
"Jareth, that was my mother! Why is she here? And why did she want you away from me anyway? Why did she leave me there when I could have been here with her?" she began to sob in her confusion.

Jareth sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms offering her all the comfort he could and tried as best he could to answer her questions. "Do you remember our conversation earlier my love?" he asked her gently at her nod he continued, "She is the elven queen we spoke of and as I told you before she disappeared from the Underground some years ago only to return years later. I think that in that time she married your father had you and then the pull of the underground over took her and she made up some story as to why she was leaving and then left you behind. Now as to why she didn't just take you with her I do not know since she knows how badly we need every fae child that is born. I'm not sure if she did it because you are only half fae or not and I know not as to why she wanted you away from me Sarah I honestly do not know that is something you will have to ask her."

She listened to explanation but knew that the only way to know why her mother had abandoned her was to ask her herself.

Meanwhile….

Lyssara was standing in front of her irate husband. For the first time in her life she actually feared that he was going to beat her for keeping Sarah a secret. How could she tell him that Sarah was not his but another mans… a mortals child. He was cast her out for sure and she was too used to the power she held to have that happen she knew she couldn't lie for it was not in a Fae's nature to lie. They told half truths but never an out right lie.

"Lyssara, I demand to know who that girl is and why you called her your daughter?" Lysandr said fury burning in his eyes.

"She is my daughter though not yours" she replied figuring she may as well tell him the truth

"What do you mean by that exactly?" he demanded

"When I left the underground a few years back I went above and I married a mortal. I had a child by him. Sarah is that child. I stayed until my magic was almost completely drained from me and I could no longer stay there. So I told them that I was leaving. I left Sarah there for her own good knowing that you would not except her as yours and she had no business her. The magic she was born with I knew would wither and die if not fed and I was content with that.''

"Have I not been a good wife to you my lord aside from that one discretion?" she asked

He looked at her with a mix of anger and love. For even though she had broken the law he could not find it in himself to punish her. He figured that leaving her daughter behind for fifteen years was punishment enough. "You realize that you are going to have to explain yourself to our daughter" he said with a smile.

She looked up at him in shock he had just claimed Sarah as his own which was completely unheard of in the fae community. No male ever claimed a child that was not his unless it was an adoptee. But that was different adopted children were not the same as a child that ones wife had with someone else and expected her husband to claim. She was shocked that he would do that.

"Lyssara, I married you because I fell in love with you. I know that ours was an arranged marriage and that you have never loved me the way I love you and I accept your daughter as my own because I love you. She shall be my heir since we are unable to have any children of our own." he told her in a sincere voice.

"My King, you honor me by this and I do love you too. I may not at first and when I left I was trying to get away from you but the magic of the Underground pulled me back and I had to return. After my return I slowly began to see that you were not the tyrant I originally thought you were. You treated me like the Queen I was and I began to fall in love with you. I know I'm a vain creature and I know you hate it but its part of me. I think all females have some semblance of vanity others more so than others. If I had know then that you would have taken Sarah in as yours I would have brought her with me. I have looked in on her from time to time to make sure that she is ok but I never allowed her to see me. She seemed fine that is until her father remarried and that witch began to treat her badly. I wanted to bring her back with me then but I knew I couldn't." she said in a broken voice.

"I forgive you my love." He whispered before taking her into his arms and kissing her hungrily

Breaking off the kiss she asked if they should return to the banquet now that she had calmed down. However, her husband stopped her. "Why did you demand that the Goblin King unhand her anyway? They seemed very content in each others arms my queen."

She gave him a small smile and replied, "Because from the time I had returned til now I have been begging him for a child and he has refused me every time he said I was not worthy yet of a child" she said her voice quivering at the memory. "I know I'm not the best mother seeing as how I left my only child Above but he didn't have to tell me I was unworthy to become a parent to a child that had been wished away!" she wailed in misery.

Just then the doors opened and they were told they could return to the table. Lysandr took his queens arm and they returned to the banquet and the daughter that she had abandoned years earlier.


	7. Departure and New Beginings

Chapter 7

Sarah braced herself for her mother's return to the room. She held onto Jareth's hand asking silently for his support. He squeezed her hand lightly letting her know he was there no matter what.

Lysandr and Lyssara returned arm in arm and in a much happier mood than when they left and Jareth figured that the king had rightly chastised his queen for her appalling behavior.

Sarah was the first to speak and when she did her voice was dangerously low "Mother, I want to know why you walked out on me on my tenth birthday no less and why you told his Majesty to unhand me?" with her question every eye turned to Lyssara and waited for her reply.

She looked at the daughter whom she walked out on and tried really hard not to break down. Even though above it have only been 5 years since that day underground time ran a lot faster and it had been several decades since that day. She really didn't want to have to explain herself again but knew that she would have too. Taking a fortifying breath and with a light squeeze of her husbands hand she began again. Explaining and answering any questions that Sarah asked.

Afterwards Lysandr told Sarah that he was making her his heir and asked if she would like to visit his kingdom but only if she wanted too. Sarah was surprised as were the rest of the occupants of the room well except Lyssara who already knew that he was going to ask.

Sarah looked to the high king and queen then looked at Jareth and then said "May I have a few days to think about it?"

Lysandr laughed and told her she could take as long as she wanted there was no rush. Relieved to hear that she turned scarlet when her stomach let out a very load rumble. The high king laughed and said "Let's Eat we can sort everything else out afterwards. I can't have my future daughter in law fainting again only this time from lack of nourishment. Sarah wasn't sure if she could turn any redder but laughed and then sat down and enjoyed the dinner that was being served.

After dinner Lyssara and Lysandr left to return to their kingdom and Sarah said she would let them know when she would be able to visit. Satisfied that the relationship between mother and daughter had been repaired the Elven Royals took their leave.

Jareth showed Sarah back to her room and was planning on leaving without kissing her unfortunately for him Sarah wasn't going to allow him to leave with out kissing her. She leaned up and captured his lips with hers and put everything she felt for him in that kiss. He found himself kissing her back with barely controlled passion. He wanted nothing more than to strip her bare lay her on her bed and make love to her till she couldn't move, however he wasn't going to dishonor in that way and pulled back before he did something he would regret. "Goodnight my love," he whispered softly and walked away before she could fully recover.

Sarah watched him walk away and wonder if she had done something wrong. Had she been too forward in the way she had initiated the kiss? She was tempted to go after him but then she realized that he had probably not wanted to sully her reputation. He was being the gentleman she never would have thought he could be. She was glad that he would one day be her husband they had decided that they would wed on her 18th birthday that way she would feel better about marrying him when she was at least legal in her world even though she was legal in his.


End file.
